<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Sneeze by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016508">Hide and Sneeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FruFru and Lucretia have to hide from a monster. But then FruFru feels a sneeze coming on...</p><p>The script is from an episode of 101 Dalmatians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide and Sneeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(FruFru is hiding behind a tree and pokes her head out.)</p><p>FruFru: Lucretia, you with me?</p><p>(Lucretia pokes her head out from the other side of the tree.)</p><p>Lucretia: Right behind you, ma'am.</p><p>FruFru: (concerned) First Dot, then Audrey... and Lotta...</p><p>Lucretia: (panicking) It's an all-you-can-eat Harvey kids buffet, and we're dessert!</p><p>FruFru: (gasps, then shushes Lucretia) Shh, I think I hear something.</p><p>(Some loud footsteps are heard. FruFru and Lucretia retreat behind the tree, embracing in fear as they listen to the footsteps.)</p><p>FruFru: It's circling around us. (to Lucretia) Whatever you do, darling, DON'T sneeze. Someone always sneezes in these situations...</p><p>(Just then, a feather floats down and lands right on FruFru's nose. She starts to sneeze.)</p><p>FruFru: Haaah... Haaaaaahhh... AaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHH~...</p><p>Lucretia: (puts her forefinger under FruFru's nose; speaks quietly but on the verge of panic) Don't sneeze, FruFru! Please, oh, please, oh, please...!!!</p><p>FruFru: (sneezes explosively) HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-TCHYEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!</p><p>(Due to the force of the sneeze, Lucretia is blown up into the tree, then out of the top and out into the field close to the tree. She recovers from the fall, but is still extremely nervous.)</p><p>Lucretia: Uh, FruFru...?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>